


Little Things

by criesoffandoms



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, deep thoughts, reassurance, serious gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesoffandoms/pseuds/criesoffandoms
Summary: Gon confronts Killua about his midnight thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon where Killua is all lovey and comforting when their alone, especially if they're in their bed.

  
  
_**Forever is a long time**_

  
  
_**But I, wouldn't mind**_

  
_**Spending it** _

  
  
_**By your side**_  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Killua sighed softly, looking over to his wide awake lover laying right next to him. The moon softly shined through their window, leaving some moonlight shining on the floor in front of them. Softly illuminating the room, giving it a comfortable feel to it. It had been a few years since they reunited, allowing a new fresh breath of air to arrive into his life. Killua knew he would miss Gon, and he did. It ached not seeing his best friend not next to him every second of every day, it reminded him that they went their separate ways. But when he saw the big ball of sunshine again, he felt a wave of emotions come to him, and the only reaction he could get was shedding small tears as he was squashed by Gon's bear hugs. Feeling the warmth once again, Killua hugged with all his might, letting the tears loosely fall and soak Gon's jacket. Indulging himself in the hug, he let an I missed you slip from his mouth, surprising Gon, but giving him a satisfied grin, and replied with him missing Killua so much over the past 4 years.

  
  
"Killua...do you mind me dragging you everywhere?" Gon softly spoke, eyes staring at the bleak ceiling, as he surprised Killua, shaking him out of his thoughts.

  
"What..? That's kind of a stupid question-" Killua replied, chuckling a bit as he was cut off by Gon's voice, but it had a bit of a firm edge to it.

  
"I'm being serious, Killua." Turning his head slightly to face Killua, eyes locking as his face held something of seriousness to it. Gon couldn't sleep. His brain was filled with thoughts he never had before. Bitter and solemn, those thoughts were. They came out of nowhere, bombarding the poor spirit with taunting thoughts such as, 'What if Killua doesn't want to be with you?' Or 'Maybe he's getting sick of you..'

  
  
"Oh.." Killua quickly diverted his eyes, not wanting to directly look at Gon in the eyes. He didn't know why Gon was acting like this, it was surprising, and kind of worrying.. "Of course I don't."

 

"Are you sure?-" "Gon, if I didn't like spending time with you, I'd have left by now. I like being with you." Killua reassured, reaching out a hand to caress Gon's cheek, staring him deep in those chocolately eyes.

  
Grabbing Killua's hand that rested on his cheek, Gon's serious expression softened to a more saddened one. Looking away from Killua's intense stare, he looked down to Killua's soft, pale as snow, hand. Squinting his eyes a bit as he felt a lump in his throat swell. He gulped a bit, his mouth becoming dry and his heart pounding. Snuggling into the blanket a bit more, Gon felt small, he felt weird and sad.

  
"Are..are you sick of me, Killua?" Gon asked in a meekly manner, feeling like the thoughts would consume him.

  
'"No, oh god no, I could never be.." Killua confirmed, shifting towards the saddened boy, wrapping his arms around Gon's frame, he started to pat and rub his wild hair, trying not to leave any space between the two bodies as he moved his head so that Gon's head was underneath Killua's chin. "Why would you think that?"

  
Gon began to speak, voice having a slight shake to it, feeling as if he'd cry at any given moment. "I just..had these random thoughts, they came out of nowhere..and they're belligerent and horrible, making me doubt things I obviously knew were the opposite.." Gon continued, listing all of his flaws. "I know I'm annoying, reckless too. As well as too easily trusting, and sometimes I feel as if I'm too out there-" "Shut up."

  
"Wha..?" Gon widened his eyes a bit.  
  
"I said shut up." Killua bluntly stated. "Yes, you can be too easily trusting, and reckless, but those are your personality traits. It's your flaws, as well as your highlights. Every human has flaws, it's natural. You're an amazing person, so don't belittle yourself like that when it's unnecessary." Killua ranted, lowering his hold on Gon, and cupping his cheeks, staring him straight in the eyes. Blue meets gold, Killua's words felt inspiring. Speechless, Gon continued to stare into Killua's heavenly blue orbs, as he took Killua's words to heart. Returning to their previous hold, Killua kissed the top of Gon's head lovingly, petting it softly as well. Gon had a request, before he snoozed off into Killua's arms.

  
"Killua..sing to me.." Gon whispered, but knew Killua would hear it, as he heard a small squeak of shock come from his mouth.

  
  
"W-What..?! Why?!" Killua gasped, face flushing as he began to feel a bit hot. Why would he sing to Gon? It would feel weird, he did not have the confidence to do that.

  
"M-Mito used to sing to me when I was sad or couldn't sleep.." Gon muttered, nuzzling his face into Killua's chest.

 

"U-Uhm.." Killua gulped, a bead of sweat slowly dripping from his forehead.

  
"Please..?" Gon's voice sounded so weak and small, Killua couldn't deny his request anymore. Taking a small breath and exhaling, he chose to sing a song he came across of a while back, and grew fond of it ever since.

  
" _Merrily we fall out of line, out of line._ " Killua began to sing, his voice a bit rapsy due to not singing in a very long time. Not having the best voice, Killua grew to be a bit self conscious, and wanted to get smaller, but he had to sing it, for Gon.

  
" _I'd fall anywhere with you, I'm by your side. Swinging in the rain, humming me-lodies, we're not going anywhere until we freeze._ " Killua took a small breath, holding Gon closer if it was possible.

  
" _I'm not afraid, anymooorrreee, I'm not afraid.._ " Killua's voice had gotten a bit more stronger, but still had the gentle voice to try and lull Gon to sleep with.

  
" _Forever, is a long time..but I, wouldn't mind spending it by, your side.._ " Killua's voice faded out, looking down to see an asleep Gon softly snoring. Mission completed.

  
Kissing the top of his head once more, Killua softly smiled, eyes going half lidded as he cherished what he had in the moment.

  
"G'night, Gon.."

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, happy valentines day


End file.
